


Mad Scientist

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darcy, I broke a window.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [photo #1](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/LadyTanha/media/writerverse/shattered_zpsb43681d3.jpg.html)

“This is a really big step, Bruce,” said Darcy, cradling his hand in hers and gently dabbing antiseptic on his bloody knuckles. “A really, really big step.”

Bruce took deep breaths, trying to suppress the urge to move away from her, to remove the danger of himself— his other self— from her proximity. “Darcy, I broke a window.”

“Yes,” she said cheerfully. “You broke a window. _You_ , Dr. Bruce Banner, got angry, broke a window, and are now sitting dutifully still so I can tend to your grievous wounds.”

“Oh,” said Bruce, faintly. “I got angry, and the Other Guy…”

“Big Green didn’t come out to play.”

“No,” he said. “No, he didn’t.”

“Is he still there?” Darcy asked, hesitantly.

Bruce nodded. “He’s still here. But…” He closed his eyes, briefly, feeling the green-tinged undercurrent of his alter ego’s mental presence. “The Other Guy doesn’t want to come out without the team. I think he knew I wasn’t in any danger, just frustrated, and he… he didn’t bother.”

“See?” said Darcy. “Big step.”

He smiled and turned their hands over to press a kiss to her unblemished knuckles. “Well, then, this deserves a celebration.”

Darcy grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

THE END


End file.
